Что-то в них никогда не изменится
by Your Highness Just Ace
Summary: Людвигу надоело путаться в волосах сестры, и он ведет ее к парикмахеру.


Бавария всегда с трепетом относилась к своим светлым волосам. Будучи пародией на страну – как она иногда себя в периоды сильнейшей печали называла – баварка росла так же медленно, как и страны. Да и вообще спорным был вопрос, росла ли она вообще – как ни посмотри, а уже столетие была одного и того же роста. Волосы ее росли медленно, но за всю свою сознательную жизнь девушка их ни разу не стригла. Поначалу никто не возмущался: как и говорилось, росли они крайне медленно, ускоряя свой рост лишь в те моменты, когда к территории Баварии добавлялась еще одна.

Ко второму же тысячелетию ее патлы выросли до неприличной длины. Шарлотта сама понимала, что постоянно наступать на волосы – это больно, да и к тому же они обладали шикарной привычкой цепляться за все, что ни встретится на пути. И если Веберг к такому уже давно привыкла, то окружение ее смиряться с этим не собиралось, но пока все молчали. Первым не выдержал Людвиг, когда сестра в очередной раз склонилась над ним, заинтересованная тем, что же это такое он заполняет. Пока Германия освободился от этих метровых веревок, он успел опоздать на совещание и получил справедливый нагоняй от Меркель. И это стало последней каплей.

- Сегодня же запишем тебя к парикмахеру, чтоб он отстриг этот кошмар! – стараясь держать себя в руках, объяснял Людвиг причину своего поведения баварке, которую он силком тащил за руку. – Я даже выделю средства на это. Тебе самой-то не стыдно ходить так? Майн Готт, да девочки из японских фильмов ужасов и то выглядят опрятно по сравнению с тобой.

- Но я ведь могу просто начать собирать их в хвост! – громко возмущалась та, тщетно пытаясь вырваться из хватки брата.

- Сколько раз ты обещала начать это делать? Пять я лично помню, - отрезал Германия. – Нет, хватит с меня твоих волос.

- Пусти меня, я и сама идти в состоянии! – в последний раз попыталась докричаться до него Лотта.

Немец, только лишь заметивший, что он действительно несколько грубо ведет сестру, поспешно отпустил ее, делая вид, что не замечает настороженных взглядов баварцев. Впрочем, стоило лишь Баварии получить относительную свободу в передвижениях, как она поскользнулась, запутавшись в своих волосах, и едва не упала – в самый последний момент ее подхватил под локтями Людвиг. Смерил взглядом, словно говорящим «а я о чем тебе все это время?», и стал ненавязчиво подталкивать вперед. Девушка сама не понимала, почему не стала сопротивляться, а лишь молча пошла вперед.

Мысли о том, что все это не должно быть так, пришли лишь после того, как Шарлотту усадила в кресло светловолосая немочка, слащавым голосом убеждающая Людвига, что за три часа управится. Она, правда, сначала не смогла сдержать изумления, увидев, какой объем работы ей предстоит. Освободившись, девушка как-то робко подошла к ожидающей клиентке.

- У вас такие длинные волосы, что я даже не знаю, как их мыть-то... – ее хохдойч был таким грубым и гавкающим, что баварка решила перейти на свой родной диалект.

- Вы мне найдите что-нибудь наподобие ванночки и ведерка с водой, - она пожала плечами. – Не стану интересоваться, есть ли в такой маленькой парикмахерской полноценная душевая.

- Простите, что? – переспросила немка, и Шарлотте захотелось заткнуть ей рот кляпом, лишь бы она не говорила.

Чертовы пруссаки внезапно стали еще более ненавистными, чем ранее, если такое вообще могло быть. Не говорит по-баварски – уже веское основание утверждать, что собеседник - пруссак. Не желая общаться на хохдойче, Веберг жестами объяснила ей, что требуется, и та, как ни странно, поняла. Ну, слава Одину.

Вскоре немка вернулась с наполненной теплой водой ванночкой и ведерком с точно такой же водой. Радости Лотты не было пределу – эти пруссаки, оказывается, поддаются обучению. После того, как волосы были тщательно промыты и расчесаны на прямой пробор, парикмахер вооружилась ножницами.

Бавария коротко вздохнула, но ее настроение ухудшалось с каждой отрезанной полуметровой прядью. Эти волосы помнили все то, что позабыла или хотела забыть их владелица. Помнили грубоватую руку Генриха Птицелова, которой он заставил непокорную баварку подчиниться. Помнили тепло ладошек маленького Саксонии, который если и понимал, что его босс поступает неправильно, поделать с этим ничего не мог. Воспоминание о тогда еще радостном брате заставило девушку улыбнуться, но эта улыбка тут же померкла, едва лишь Шарлотта увидела очередную опустившуюся на пол прядь.

- Эй, ну ты чего такая мрачная? – даже немка заметила, что клиентка не в настроении, и не преминула воспользоваться возможностью ухудшить его.

- Какая разница? – буркнула та.

- Всего через пару часов ты, возможно, будешь одной из самых красивых девушек Мюнхена, не нужно грустить, - девушка улыбнулась. – Тебе, кстати, нравится жить в Мюнхене?

- Я всем своим сердцем люблю Мюнхен, - прозвучало это, правда, так, будто бы на нее наставили пистолет и заставили это сказать под страхом смерти.

- Вот как... – еще одна прядь на полу. – А мне здесь не нравится. Эти баварцы какие-то... странные, не находишь? Я приехала-то сюда всего на год к парню, потому что он наотрез отказывается переезжать в Берлин... но мне уже осточертел этот баварский дирндль, который он меня заставляет ежедневно носить! Да я же в нем как нищая официантка выгляжу!

Господи, да заткнись ты уже! Лотта стиснула зубы, молча выслушав всю ее речь. А ведь так хотелось встать и пинками отправить ее в этот мерзкий Берлин, чтобы там показывала свою ненависть ко всему баварскому.

- Вайсвюрст и большущий брецен, пожалуйста! – передразнивала немка какого-то своего знакомого. – Эй, да не дергайся ты так, а то выйдет криво!

Ногти до боли впивались в ладони, однако Веберг продолжала молчать. Как же ей в те мгновения хотелось высказать все, что у нее было на душе...

- Смотри, какая красавица получается! – продолжала свое гавканье немка, ловко орудуя ножницами. – От парней отбоя не будет... или уже кто-то имеется? Погоди, тот красавец, что привел тебя, и есть твой кавалер?

- Зачем мне парни, у меня братьев полон дом, - фыркнула Бавария. – И этот – самый старший из нас внешне, хотя по идее мы старше, чем он.

- Как у вас все запутано... а я подумываю над тем, чтобы бросить своего парня. Надо мной вся родня смеется, что я с баварцем встречаюсь. А этот твой брат свободен? – блондинка хихикнула и отложила ножницы в сторону. – Ну, кажись, готово.

- Мой брат – Германия, - отрезала та, свято ненавидя подобные разговоры. В самом деле – неужели и поговорить-то больше не о чем, кроме противоположного пола?

Под ошарашенным взглядом немки Шарлотта сдернула с себя защитный плащ и встала с кресла, осматривая свою новую прическу.

- Если он – Германия, то ты, стало быть... – девушка не договорила, так как колокольчик, висящий на двери, своим звоном сообщил о чьем-то приходе.

Пунктуальный Людвиг всегда приходил вовремя, чем в этот раз не смог не обрадовать свою сестру. Лотта подбежала к нему и вцепилась пальцами в его пальто, пытаясь выместить всю злобу, что в ней накопилась за день. Единственное, за что стоило любить Германию – он понимал чувства близких по одним только жестам. Именно поэтому немец, сверившись с ценами на доске, отдал берлинке необходимую сумму и потащил сестру к выходу.

Вечерний воздух был невероятно холодным. Веберг на ходу застегнула шубу и натянула на не успевшие высохнуть волосы шапку. Оставаться в этой парикмахерской у девушки желания не было. Где-то через пару метров Людвиг затормозил и развернулся к ней лицом, чтобы рассмотреть трехчасовой труд парикмахерши.

- Вот видишь, - улыбнулся он, пусть и несколько неестественно. – Я же говорил, что тебе пойдет короткая стрижка.

- Хоть ты мне не ври, а? – мрачно прошипела Бавария, пальцем замеряя длину волос. – Да они же едва ниже плеч! Как мне может идти настолько мальчишеская стрижка?

- Глупости. Зато теперь у тех, кто с тобой часто общается, возникнет гораздо меньше трудностей, - Германия нахмурился, ощущая, что до очередной ссоры не так уж и много осталось. – Ты такая мрачная потому, что я тебя стричься повел?

- Нет, конечно же, причина в другом, - в очередной раз за сегодня соврала баварка, - просто мне настолько опротивело твое общество, что я уже не могу скрыть этого. Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу этих мерзких пруссаков из Берлина, которые считают, что они лучше всех!

Шарлотта в сердцах пнула стоящее поблизости дерево, и на ее шапку упало приличное количество снега. Немец, ничуть не показывая своего удивления ее поведением, усмехнулся и дернул сестру за помпон на шапке. Знал, что она это ненавидит, но все равно дернул. Отвлечь, наверное, хотел. Лотта швырнула в Людвига наскоро слепленным снежком как бы в отместку. Иногда страны могли позволить себе немного побыть детьми.

Германия не умел крепко обнимать и гладить по голове, как это делал Саксония. Не умел ерошить волосы, как это делал Пруссия. Не умел понимающе хмыкать в унисон, как это делали близнецы Вестфалия и Рейн. Но что-то в нем было такое, что заставляло Баварию на некоторое время забыть о прошлых обидах и искренне улыбаться. А прическа... если он говорит, что она ей идет, то так оно и есть. Лотта полюбит ее со временем. Наверное...


End file.
